


Escape to your arms

by ANobleCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mentions of War, Prince!Cas, Running Away, prince!Dean, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the destiel ficlet challenge.  Prompt: Person A and Person B are forbidden from being together but does that stop them.</p><p>My partner for this has hers posted now and her take on the prompt is absolutely adorably cute and you should go read it too!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/2043507</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to your arms

Dean stuffed a fresh loaf of bread into his saddlebag on top of the few changes of clothing he’d packed.  He wouldn’t need much.  And he certainly didn’t want any of the fancy court finery.  It would do him little good.  He glanced around his room one more time to see if there was anything else he had forgotten.  Satisfied, Dean closed the flap of the bag and looped the leather thong over the catch to make sure it stayed shut.  

Stealing quietly, from his room, Dean slipped down the halls.  It wouldn’t do to be spotted this night.  From down the corridor, he could still hear the revelry and the merry making.  Ironic, that the party was for him, yet no one seemed to notice that he’d gone missing over half an hour ago.  Even his supposed fiance hadn’t noticed his disappearance.  Given Michael’s typical level of self absorption, Dean wasn’t all that surprised.  His father, King John, would be spending the evening fawning over Michael, far too busy politicking to notice his eldest son and heir’s absence.  

Only one person in that ballroom was likely to notice Dean had vanished.  

As if to prove his point, when Dean reached Baby’s stall in the royal stables, Sam stood leaning against the door.  

“Don’t try and stop me, Sam.  I’m leaving.  Tonight.” He moved past his brother, throwing Baby’s saddle over her back and deftly cinching the girth before attaching his saddle bag.

“I figured.  And I wouldn’t even think about stopping you. Just...are you sure?  This isn’t something you can take back, Dean.  You do this and you forfeit the crown.  And it won’t go to me.  You know who it will go to next.  And if that happens, this war will only become more bloody.”  

“I have to take that chance, Sam.  Find a way.  You would make an amazing king.  You’re smart, smart in a way Father never could be.  I’m just his tool.  His blunt little instrument in war and I can’t _be_ that anymore.

“I know you two don’t get along, but you have to make him see.  I’ve tried.  I can’t.  I never could.  And now it’s too late.  I can’t marry Michael.  You know that.  If I stay...if I stay, I won’t be able to tell him no.”

Sam sighed.  “I know.  Just promise you’ll be careful.  You do this, and you’re both going to be hunted for the rest of your lives.  Do you know where you’re going to go?”

Dean hesitated, unsure how much was wise to tell his brother about his plans.  He didn’t want to put him in any more danger than he already would be.  But what if his brother needed him?  There were two people in this world Dean would readily die for, would trade his soul for.  He was getting ready to ride towards one of them, but in doing so, he would be leaving one behind.  

“Karthartirio.  Not far from the border.  I have a contact there that’s found us a small, isolated cabin.  We should be safe.”  He paused again before deciding.  “If you need to find me, contact Benny.  He’s a baker in the first town across the border.  Tell him you’re looking for the sword and the angel.  He’ll know how to reach me.”

Sam nodded, his eyes bright as he reached forward to pull his older brother into a tight hug.  

“End this war, Sammy,” Dean whispered. “I know you can find a way.”

Dean pulled out of the embrace and, without looking back, threw his leg over Baby’s back and nudged her forward into a trot until they reached the stable doors.  He glanced around cautiously before breaking into a full gallop, eager to be out of sight.

He pushed Baby as quickly as possible, wanting to put as much distance between him and the castle as he could before his absence was inevitably discovered.  His heart began to beat wildly the closer he came to the river and the forest that lined its edge.  

 _He’ll be there.  He has to be there.  He promised,_ Dean repeated to himself like a mantra.  

As the treeline became clearer, and Dean began to make out individual trees, he found himself scanning their shadows desperately.  He slowed to a quick walk as he approached the edge, his heart ready to shatter if he didn’t see that familiar shade of blue soon.

A motion caught Dean’s peripheral vision and he turned to the right.  There, standing next to a charcoal gray stallion almost as familiar to Dean as Baby, stood his prince, his sapphire eyes burning through the darkness.

“Cas,” he breathed, sliding from the saddle.  

Cas was in his arms in an instant.  “Dean. You’re here.”

“God, Cas.  Of course I’m here,” Dean said before pressing a desperate kiss against the soft, inviting mouth of his beloved.  

“I wasn’t sure,” Cas whispered as they pulled back, foreheads still touching.  “I thought you might change your mind.  That maybe…”

Dean leaned forward to capture Cas’s lips again. “Cas, nothing would change my mind.”

“But you’re leaving Sam.”

“I’ve told Sam how to contact us if he needs me.  And there’s always a chance this damn war between our kingdoms will end.  I have faith that Sam can find a way.  He’s always been the smart one in the family.  But you?  God, if I’d stayed, Father would have married me to Michael.  The merger with Archanjel would have very likely been enough to destroy your kingdom.  Not only would we not be able to be together…”

Dean closed his eyes against the nightmare that had plagued him since his father had told him of his upcoming nuptials.  Cas, dead on the ground before him, killed in battle as Dean’s family tore his apart.  “I need you, Cas,” he said brokenly

“You have me, Dean,” Cas said quietly, with the strength Dean had always admired in him. “We’re together, and we’ll stay together.”

Dean smiled.  “Yeah?”

“Yes.  Now come on.  We need to make the border before sunrise.”  

Both men mounted their horses and set off, eventually arriving at a small, well worn cabin.  It was far from the luxury either prince had been raised in, but in each other, they had everything they needed.  

It would be another two years before the world, or the war of their childhood, reached them again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I left this open ended on purpose. Yes I have more sitting in my head for them. No. I have no idea if or when it will ever get written.


End file.
